Daedric A-H
Azura Azura is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight. Azura is always depicted as a female, and is also known as "Mother of the Rose," "Queen of the Night Sky," and the Anticipation of Sotha Sil. Azura is usually represented by her artifact, Azura's Star, a reusable soul gem that can be found in Morrowind, Oblivion, and Skyrim. Azura is one of the few Daedra who might be considered "good" by mortal standards, due to her concern for her followers' well-being. Azura's plane is known as Moonshadow, a realm said to be too beautiful for mortals to comprehend. It was Azura who told Nerevar that Dagoth Ur's knowledge of the Heart of Lorkhan was accurate. This caused a war with the Dwemer (whose king denied knowledge of the Heart, although Azura only denied it due to lack of her own personal knowledge of the subject), from which Nerevar emerged the victor, and the Dwemer did not emerge at all. Later, when the Tribunal of Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil used the power of the Heart of Lorkhan to make themselves gods (and thus breaking their oath to Azura), Azura cursed the Chimer (which caused their skin to turn a dark greyish color and their eyes to turn red, thus making them Dunmer, or Dark Elves)6 and claimed that she would cause Nerevar to be reborn and that she would make things right again. Later, Azura aided the Nerevarine in defeating Dagoth Ur and toppling the Tribunal Temple (due to the differing accounts, told by various factions and individuals in Morrowind, this should be taken with a grain of salt). Azura is also credited for making the Khajiit from Bosmer stock in Elsweyr. She is also thought to be the sister of Nocturnal, but whether this is true or not is yet to be known. Boethiah Boethiah is the Prince of Plots, who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. Boethiah is depicted (often female) as a great caped warrior, often taking a stoic pose and is also known as the Anticipation of Almalexia. Attribution’s Share is the Plane of Boethiah; she frequently holds the Tournament of Ten Bloods in said Plane. Boethiah loves competition and battle. Heralded by the Prophet Veloth, Boethiah is the original god-ancestor of the Dunmer. Through her illuminations, the eventual 'Chimer', or Changed Folk, renounced all ties to the Aldmer and founded a new nation based on Daedric principles. All manner of Dark Elven cultural 'advances' are attributed to Boethiah, from philosophy to magic to 'responsible' architecture. Clavicus Vile Clavicus Vile is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact. Clavicus has a companion named Barbas. While capable of selective shape-shifting, the form it assumes most of the time is that of a dog (although dialogue from Oblivion states that one of the forms he took was a "scamp who made deals with orcs"), a possible reference to an easter egg named "Creeper" from Morrowind. Clavicus himself is depicted as a jovial fellow with horns protruding from his forehead. In the past, Clavicus Vile has worked through mortal representatives to gain what he desires. Hermaeus Mora Hermaeus Mora is the Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory. His sphere is the scrying of the tides of fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heaven, and in his dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory. His realm is known as the Apocrypha, an endless library where all forbidden knowledge may be found. Hermaeus Mora's appearance is probably the most bizarre and perplexing of all of the Daedric Princes; most commonly, he represents himself as a rotund mass of tentacles with an abundance of eyes and four disproportionately large lobster-like claws. He may be the "Woodland Man" of Nedic myth who catches villagers lost in the woods; the secondary set of his name, Mora, is one word for "wood," "woodland," or "tree(s)" in Elvish. His artifact, the Oghma Infinium, is an ultimate skill book that selectively improves character traits. His other artifacts, known as Black Books, are esoteric tomes of powerful, forbidden knowledge that grant various powers and effects to the reader. Six Black Books have been discovered so far. Many people attempt to travel to Apocrypha, and for those who succeed, most spend an eternity wandering the endless halls and libraries searching for powerful and forbidden knowledge about their own lives, never to succeed in finding what they want. Hircine Hircine is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, and the Chase; he is known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts. Hircine created the various lycanthropic diseases which transform mortals into beasts, and is, therefore, the guardian of were-creatures. They reflect his sphere admirably, hunting at night and being hunted by day. Hircine is a sportsman who enjoys giving his prey a chance for victory, however small. Hircine's statue depicts him as a physically fit man whose whole head is obscured by a deer skull with long antlers. He is armed with a great spear and has a companion wolf. Hircine's typical lackeys in the mortal realm, Nirn, are werewolves, which he directly talks to, and to whom he gives tasks and rewards with additional powers. The lesser Daedra, Herne, is also affiliated with him.